clocktowerfandomcom-20200223-history
Riccardo Belli
Riccardo (リッカルド) is a villain and stalker from Haunting Ground. Biography Riccardo is the castle's self-important grounds-keeper. A monk-like figure, he initially claims to be a great alchemist and master of Belli Castle, when in actuality, he is a servant. He takes orders from Lorenzo. Since Lorenzo cannot walk around Belli Castle ordering everyone around since he is confined to his wheelchair, he makes Riccardo do it for him. He is seen ordering commands to Debilitas, and when interacting with Daniella, repeatedly slaps her across her face in frustration. He is also abusive towards Hewie, and had tied him to a tree trunk with a thick wire, which explains why Hewie fears him. Riccardo desires Fiona's Azoth because he needs it to be reborn for his immortality, and frequently shouts "Let me into your womb!" at her. In Chaos Forest, Riccardo reveals to Fiona that he and Ugo Belli, Fiona's father, are clones of Lorenzo, although only Ugo received the Azoth. Riccardo failed in getting the Azoth from Ugo, but realized that his daughter had the Azoth from her father's traits. Riccardo is finally defeated following a battle on top of the Water Tower with Fiona, being knocked off the side by Hewie and falling to his death. In Hard Mode however, there is an extra scene to see. It shows Lorenzo sucking out Riccardo's Azoth and making his eyes go white. Alternate endings * If the player achieves the Tu Fui, Ego Eris (D''') Ending, Riccardo captures Fiona and impregnates her. He enters Fiona's room and tenderly strokes Fiona's head and her bulging stomach, as she is now heavily pregnant. Gameplay Unlike the other stalkers, he seems to have no intentions of killing Fiona by punching, slapping or kicking her. Instead, however, if Fiona gets too close to him during a chase he may get carried away and shoot her dead with his gun. He is clever and persistent and will frighten her by firing his gun in the air. The real danger in dealing with Riccardo is that he can shoot and seriously injure Hewie, leaving Fiona to fend for herself. During some of his parts, Fiona will be forced to leave Hewie for some time, making herself an easy target for Riccardo. Homunculus are also around in Riccardo's part, causing the normal music to mute, thus meaning Riccardo can appear without any warning. Etymology The name Riccardo was an Italian version of an English name Richard, which means "powerful leader" or "ruler". This is definitely due to his desire to be the new owner of the Belli Castle and crudely mentioned about Fiona that she was going to be the "Lady of his Castle". Trivia *Riccardo, like Fiona, can also play the piano, as one of the songs he plays is Liebestraum No. 3. *By technicality, Riccardo is Fiona's uncle and Ugo's brother. *In Fiona's Game Over screen, Riccardo seems to rip off Fiona's clothes before raping her. This is due to his desire to be reborn again using Fiona's Azoth. *Unlike Ugo, Riccardo had scars all over his face. This could be due to him being a troublemaker as Lorenzo said, or it could be the effects of him using the "dry method" to stay alive. *Riccardo has more trigger areas in-game than Debilitas, Daniella, or Lorenzo. *Riccardo's death is the only death with a special scene that can only be seen with Hard Mode. *Riccardo is only seen in '''Ending D. *It is clear that Riccardo is not a favorite of Lorenzo, since Riccardo was disobedient as a child, as stated by Lorenzo. It is speculated that Riccardo wanted the Azoth, not only to be reborn with eternal life, but also to make it unable for Lorenzo to gain eternal life. Quotes * "Please excuse me, miss. I am Riccardo. Keeper of the castle. * "Beautiful, isn't it? That, my dear, is what you will become in the future..." * "You WILL be MINE, Fiona!" * "Since master Ugo and mistress Ayla are both deceased, that leaves you, Miss Fiona, are the sole surviving heir of the Belli Castle." * "Are you in pain Miss? Will you be alright? You've had a long day, please, rest upstairs. Your bed has been prepared." * "I'm just like your father, Ugo. We ARE clones." * "With that Azoth, I will finally be complete. You are about to give birth to me, all over again..." * "Ah, I see my formula must be working. You can't see me can you?" * "You are mine... I own you... You are mine, I own you!" * "Let me into your womb!" * "Fiona...I've decided you shall give birth to me... Don't worry. I do not intend to kill you... if you would just lend me your womb..." * "I shall be born again... But this time, with your Azoth..." * "Are you over there?!" '' * ''" Damn mutt!" * "You won't get away!" * "Looks like I have no choice." * "So this is where you've been hiding?" * "Ha ha! I suggest you run my dear." * "Do your best Fiona." Gallery Riccardo.png|Render Riccardomodel.png|Riccardo's model Riccardoconcept.png|Concept art Category:Characters Category:Haunting Ground Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Stalkers Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased